tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Desperate Measures (chapter 1)
[[Datei:IDW_67_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #67 (IDW)]]'Desperate Measures (chapter 1)' ("Verzweifelte Maßnahmen", Kapitel 1) ist eine Geschichte aus der [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Comicserie]] von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 15. Februar 2017 * Ausgabe: TMNT #67 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman und Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen und Cover: Mateus Santolouco * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Metalhead 2.0, Part 2" * Nächstes Kapitel: "Desperate Measures" #2 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|300px|Ein verhängnisvoller HinweisTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael und Michelangelo **Pepperoni *Slash **Jimmy *Mighty Mutanimals **Old Hob **Pigeon Pete **Sally Pride **Mondo Gecko **Herman the Hermit Crab **Mutagen Man **Man Ray **Lindsey Baker *thumb|300px|Operation MarionetteFoot Clan **Splinter **Jennika *Earth Protection Force **Agent Bishop **Doctor Shevlin *Darkwater **Wesley Knight **Alex Winter *Erwähnungen **Angel und Alopex **Harold Lillja **das Pantheon **Utroms **Leatherhead **Wayne Bishop Handlung thumb|240px|Der HinterhaltDie Handlung beginnt mit Slash, der sich auf dem Dach, auf dem Pigeon Petes alter Taubenschlag steht,"New Mutant Order" #3 und ''TMNT'' #65 mit dem Buch [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Früchte_des_Zorns The Grapes of Wrath] von John Steinbeck bequem gemacht hat, mit einer der Tauben, einer von Petes Vettern mit dem Namen Jimmy, als Gesellschaft. Doch da bricht das Haus urplötzlich unter ihm in sich zusammen. Kaum hat Slash sich aus den Trümmern befreit, wird er plötzlich von einer Gruppe von Darkwater-Troopern angegriffen, angeführt von Alex Winter. Als sie ihn mit Granaten beschießen, wird Slash zum Berserker; doch bevor er Hand an seine Angreifer legen kann, schicken sie ihn mit Betäubungspfeilen schlafen. Höchst zufrieden mit dem Erfolg der Operation lässt Agent Bishop, der Leiter der Operation, Slash wegschaffen, aber bevor er ebenfalls geht, bemerkt er das Buch, welches Slash vorhin gelesen hat, inmitten des Schutts. thumb|240px|left|Prioritäten, Prioritäten...In ihrem Versteck hingegen sitzen die Turtles im Moment faul herum und lassen die Sorgen der Welt für heute an sich vorbeiziehen... wenigstens alle bis auf Leonardo. Dieser macht sich immer noch Gedanken über die Gefahren, die ihnen in nächster Zukunft noch bevorstehen könnten - die erwachenden Utroms, die Earth Protection Force, das Pantheon, unter anderem - und wie sie gegen diese vorgehen sollen. Raphael aber zeigt sich wenig begeistert darüber, sich jeden Tag Sorgen machen zu müssen; Michelangelo ist zwar für Action, aber mehr im Superheldenstil; und Donatello will sich zwar auch auf die drohenden Konflikte vorzubereiten, verlässt sich jedoch nur allzusehr auf seine Basteleien, die er für die drohende Gefahr bereitstellen will. thumb|180px|Die Leiden des jungen LeonardoFrustriert über diese auseinandergehenden Meinungen und die scheinbar fehlende Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Brüder, verlässt Leonardo das Versteck und stattet Splinter im Foot Clan einen Besuch ab. Er klagt seinem Vater sein Leid darüber, dass er keine Kontrolle über seine Brüder ausüben kann in der Krise, die ihnen unausweichlich entgegenkommt. Splinter zeigt sich amüsiert, aber nicht wegen Leonardos Frust, sondern weil seine Söhne trotz all ihrer Prüfungen immer noch diejenigen Kinder geblieben sind, die er großgezogen hat; und er macht Leonardo noch einmal klar, dass er wegen seiner Ernsthaftigkeit genau der Richtige sei, um sie in den Zeiten, die ihnen noch bevorstehen werden, anführen zu können. thumb|180px|left|Agent Bishops MonsterlaborIm Labor der Earth Protection Force indessen wird Slash von Bishops leitenden WIssenschaftler, Doctor Shevlin, untersucht, und dieser präsentiert seinem Chef und Colonel Knight bald die Ergebnisse. Bei seiner Analyse hat Shevlin Spuren eines psychotropischen Präparats enntdeckt, welches für Slashs hohe Intelligenz verantwortlich ist;"Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #3 dessen Zusammensetzung erweist sich aber als zu kompliziert, um sie rasch replizieren zu können. Dagegen hat Shevlin im Amygdala-Bereich von Slashs Gehirn eine ungewöhnlich hohe Reaktionsstärke auf in der Vergangenheit erlittene emotionelle Streßsituationen festgestellt. Dieses lässt auf eine von außen erfolgte Konditionierung schließen, die man an ihm vorgenommen hat;"Sins of the Fathers" #3 und mithilfe von Elektroden, die man an Slashs Gehirn angebracht hat, lässt sich Slash durch eingespeiste elektronische Impulse effektiv kontrollieren! thumb|240px|Motiv für einen KreuzzugNachdem er diese Fakten aufgenommen hat, entlässt Bishop den Doktor und wechselt ein paar vertrauliche Worte mit Colonel Knight. Dieser äußert sein Unbehagen darüber, dass Bishop mit seinem geplanten Vorhaben das Leben seiner Männer aufs Spiel setzt. Bishop versichert ihm, dass er - genau wie Knight selbst - immer zuerst gründlich alle verfügbaren Fakten zusammenträgt, um Risiken zu vermeiden oder ganz zu eliminieren; was einer der Gründe ist, weswegen er die Darkwater-Söldner angeheuert hat und auch jetzt Shevlins Urteil vertraut. Darüber hinaus erzählt Bishop ihm auch, wie die EDF von seinem Vater gegründet wurde und er selbst nicht vorhat, dessen Werk einfach so verloren gehen zu lassen, wenn es bedeutet, die Menschheit vor dem Auftauchen von "Monstern" sicher zu wissen... was immer es auch kostet. thumb|180px|left|Der unerwartete ÜberfallEtwas später im Hauptquartier der Mutanimals. Die Mutanimals sitzen gerade vor dem Fernseher und schauen sich einen Film an, als Jimmy durch das Fenster geflogen kommt und aufgeregt Pete zu berichten versucht, was mit ihm und Slash passiert ist. Genau in dem Augenblick jedoch klingelt es an der Tür, und als Mondo Gecko öffnet, steht Slash im Eingang. Zuerst wird er von Mondo und Hob freudig begrüßt, doch dann fällt ihnen seine seltsam abwesende Haltung auf. Bevor ihnen jedoch ein Licht aufgeht oder Jimmys Warnung bei Pete einsickert, aktiviert Bishop (der das Geschehen bei den Mutanimals teleelektronisch durch Slashs Augen beobachtet) Shevlins elektronische Stimulation; und Slash, nicht mehr Herr seines eigenen Willens, geht gegen seine Freunde los! thumb|180px|The one that got away...Die Mutanimals versuchen Slash zurückzuhalten, doch einer nach dem anderen werden sie von ihm bewusstlos geschlagen. Lindsey, die letzte auf ihren Beinen, sucht ihr Heil in der Flucht, wird aber von einem von Winter abgefeuerten Betäubungsgeschoss zu Boden gestreckt. Nachdem Bishop die Stimulation bei Slash abgestellt hat, stürmt Darkwater das Gebäude und sichert ihre Gefangenen. Jedoch finden sich statt der acht erwarteten Mutanimals lediglich sieben; Hob ist vorzeitig wach geworden und geflüchtet, und muss nun hilflos bei der Gefangennahme seiner Freunde zusehen... Trivia *Unter dem Comics, die Michelangelo bei seinem ersten Auftritt in dieser Geschichte liest, befindet sich auch ein Batman-Comic, und Michelangelo erwähnt Batman, dessen Landhaus und Alfred indirekt während eines Zornausbruchs. *Der Film, den sich die Mutanimals ansehen, ist die amerikanische Filmkomödie [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tommy_Boy_%E2%80%93_Durch_dick_und_dünn Tommy Boy] aus dem Jahr 1995. Neudruckversionen *''Desperate Measures'' (Graphic Novel), September 2017 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The IDW Collection'' Volume 9, August 2019 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)